1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable bottom-end-stop assembly for a separable slide fastener.
2. Prior Art
There are known various separable slide fasteners in which a separable bottom-end-stop assembly of thermoplastic synthetic resin is mounted on adjacent bottom ends of opposed fastener stringers. The separable bottom-end-stop assembly generally comprises a pair of pin members secured to the inner tape margins at their respective bottom end portions, and a socket member secured to one of the pin members. In some of the known bottom-end-stop assemblies, the socket member is attached to one of the pin members by snap action, and in the others, the socket member is fused with one of the pin members by using an ultrasonic horn, for exmaple.
However, in the former case, adequately firm attachment of the socket member cannot be achieved; yet, increasing the amount of "snap-action" strength causes non-easy insertion of the pin member into a bore of the socket member. The one pin member thus tends to be inclined relative to the socket member to assume an improper posture. Consequently, accurate and reliable assembling of such prior bottom-end-stop components cannot be carried out by a fully-automated assembling machine and must be done by a well-experienced person who operates various separate tools or devices, which is laborious and time-consuming.
In the latter case, although the one pin member can be inserted into the socket member's bore easily, it is difficult to place the one pin member exactly in position relative to the socket member. Therefore, this prior bottom-end-stop assembly also cannot be assembled by a fully-automated machine.